


Добрый день!

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), WN (W_N)



Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Челлендж [4]
Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Stickers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Стикерпак для Telegram.
Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Добрый день!

**Забрать стикерпак можно[по ссылке.](https://t.me/addstickers/HeroesNBC)**


End file.
